Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Computing devices can be used to display content including media such as pictures and videos, or documents such as articles and electronic books. Moreover, computing devices can present user interfaces for users to interact with the devices. For example, a computing device can provide buttons in the form of a keyboard for a user to submit input for an application running on the device. Also, a user can hold a computing device with one hand. However, due to the smaller size of some computing devices, content configured to be displayed at a particular location on a display screen of a smaller computing device may be blocked from view by the user's hand that is holding the device. Moreover, hand sizes can differ for different users, therefore making it difficult or inconvenient when a button or user interface is configured to be presented at a location on the device that is difficult for the user's hand to access (e.g., for the user's thumb/finger to reach). When the user is holding and operating the device with one hand, it can reduce the overall user experience when content is blocked from view by the hand and/or when a user interface is difficult or inconvenient to access using the hand.